


Keep you for myself

by lou_lesage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_lesage/pseuds/lou_lesage
Summary: Хочу оставить тебя себе.





	Keep you for myself

Виктор по своему обыкновению заявляется к нему неприлично поздно вечером – без стука, предупреждений и каких-либо поводов. Они вернулись в Хасецу на Рождество, и вообще-то, у Виктора есть своя спальня, но его это мало волнует. Он просто заваливается в дверь, свежий и распаренный после ванны, в едва завязанном зеленом халате, смахивает челку с глаз и смотрит сияющими глазами.

У Юри, кажется, сердечный приступ.

– Ю-ю-ю-ю-ю-ри, – тянет Виктор, в грациозном пируэте разворачивается и захлопывает дверь.

Прислоняется к ней и смотрит, легкая улыбка, милые маленькие морщинки у глаз. Юри чувствует, как жар заливает его лицо, он мгновенно вспотел и забыл, кажется, все слова на свете.

– Можно к тебе? – спрашивает Виктор.

Как будто я могу тебе отказать, думает Юри и кивает, и кивает еще раз, и еще, и отодвигается на кровати, чтобы дать ему место. Кровать внезапно слишком маленькая, и кажется, он давненько не менял постельное белье, о боже.

Виктор ложится рядом, закидывает руки за голову и потягивается, как довольный кот. Край его халата задирается, обнажая полоску живота, и Юри нечем дышать, и Юри резко отворачивается к окну, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая заснеженные деревья. 

Виктор едва слышно хмыкает и прикрывает глаза.

Хитрый лис, думает Юри, он смотрит на меня, он соблазняет меня, он знает, что…

– Иди сюда, – едва слышный шепот, как вздох, его белая рука тянется к лицу Юри, легонько царапает подбородок, и он льнет к ней, целует его длинные холодные пальцы, неосознанно, просто потому что здесь так тихо и темно, и Виктор такой мягкий и податливый.

Юри опускается рядом с ним, лицом к лицу, совсем близко, он мог бы дотянуться языком до кончика носа Виктора, если бы захотел. Мысль такая дурацкая, что щеки снова обжигает стыдом, Юри жмурится и закрывает лицо ладонями.

– О чем ты опять думал? – хихикает Виктор, беря его руки в свои, и придвигается ближе.

– Ммм, – бурчит Юри не открывая глаз.

– Эта кровать очень маленькая, знаешь?

– Умгу.

– Нам придется спать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, – говорит Виктор таким тоном, будто это величайший секрет, – чтобы… не упасть.

– Да, – выдыхает Юри.

Виктор улыбается. Челка падает ему на глаза, и Юри так хочется отвести ее, потрогать его волосы, провести по ним всей ладонью, но он трусит, потому что Виктор слишком красивый в рассеяном ночном свете, нереальный, невозможный, неужели это все и правда случилось?

– Можно спросить?

Юри удивлен, обычно Виктор не утруждает себя подобными предупреждениями, но у него такое шкодливое выражение лица – ничего хорошего не жди. Юри кивает, он все равно уже опозорился.

– У тебя когда-нибудь был секс?

Юри издает неуклюжий булькающий звук и переворачивается на спину, снова закрыв лицо руками. Виктор смеется и гладит его по волосам.

– Ну давай, расскажи мне.

– Нет, я… – Юри глубоко вздыхает. – Нет. Наверное, это как-то неправильно для двадцатичетырехлетнего парня.

– Я не думаю, что это неправильно, – Виктор мягко улыбается, играет с воротником его футболки.

– Правда?

– Мм.

– А ты… а у тебя… когда это было?

– О, эм… – Виктор неловко смеется. – Ну-у-у… я точно не помню… кажется, мне было пятнадцать или...

Юри стонет и снова закрывает лицо ладонями.

– Но почему? – Виктор ласково отводит его руки, легонько целует костяшки пальцев. – Разве тебе не хотелось? Встречаться с кем-нибудь? Целовать кого-нибудь?

Юри поворачивается к нему снова и долго разглядывает его лицо – лицо, о котором он думал каждый день с двенадцати лет.

– Видишь эти пустые стены? – говорит он, обводя рукой комнатку с выцветшими пятнами на панелях в тех местах, где раньше висели плакаты.

Виктор расцветает в улыбке, и Юри понимает – он уже знал, на что была похожа эта комната, конечно, Минако или кто-нибудь рассказали ему.

– Все здесь было увешано тобой. Целая куча плакатов и фотографий, вырезок из газет. Я восхищался тобой. Я боготворил тебя. Ты был… – Юри медленно выдохнул, – смыслом моей жизни, моей недосягаемой мечтой, весь мой мир крутился вокруг тебя. Ни у кого не было шансов, понимаешь? Никто не смог бы тебя затмить.

Виктор улыбается спокойно и счастливо, Юри так любит эту улыбку.

– А теперь я здесь.

– Я все еще не верю в это иногда, – Юри прижимает руки к груди, сердце бьется так сильно, как в тот первый раз, год назад, когда они ночевали вместе, когда все это только началось. – Это все реально, да? Я же не сплю?

– Ммм, – Виктор берет его за подбородок и коротко целует в губы, нежно. – _Это_ реально?

Еще один крохотный поцелуй в уголок губ.

– А _это_?

И еще поцелуй – долгий, мягкий – почти у самого уха, щекотно.

– Ты увешал всю свою комнату плакатами со мной, – шепчет Виктор, прихватывая губами мочку его уха.

– Да.

– Ты думал обо мне?

– Каждый день.

Нежный поцелуй в висок, Виктор запускает пальцы в волосы Юри, чуть потягивает, приподнимая его подбородок, смотрит помутневшим взглядом из-под ресниц.

– Ты хотел меня?..

– Чт-что? Я н-нет, я не… я не мог! – Юри в ужасе мотает головой. – Я не мог думать о тебе так, это же… Ты же был для меня богом!

– Боги тоже люди, Юри, – Виктор ухмыляется ему в плечо, обнимая его, оплетая всем телом, и оставляет маленькие поцелуи на линии его челюсти, шее, легонько кусает за мочку уха.

Юри выдыхает, медленно и сокрушенно. Он абсолютно бессилен перед этим человеком, абсолютно.

– Ты засыпал, глядя на мои фотографии, – шепчет Виктор, касаясь губами его виска. – Эта мысль просто с ума меня сводит. Ты просыпался, и первое, что ты видел каждое утро, – мое лицо. Мое тело, изогнутое в танце, разве тебе не хотелось, чтобы я был здесь, рядом с тобой?

Его руки холодные, скользят под футболку Юри, и он ежится, дрожит, хватает воздух рваными глотками. Не решается потрогать тоже, хотя хочется так, что гудят пальцы.

– Расскажи мне, Юри, – Виктор улыбается ему в губы, целует, целует, целует снова. – Разве я не был твоей фантазией? Тебе хотелось, чтобы я обнимал тебя? – он задирает футболку Юри выше и выше, проходится пальцами по разгоряченной коже, – чтобы я снял с тебя одежду и касался твоего тела и целовал его?

Юри издает полузадушенный стон, изо всех сил пытаясь не двигаться, чтобы Виктор не заметил, что он уже… чтобы Виктор не почувствовал, что он…

Юри зажмуривается, но снова открывает глаза и смотрит, потому что не может не смотреть.

Виктор все знает, конечно, Юри видит это по его лицу. Виктор дразнит его, приподнимается на руках, перекидывает ногу через тело Юри и садится сверху.

Юри ахает, жар ударяет в голову, он вскидывает руки, пытаясь удержать его, но Виктор ловит его запястья и заводит за голову, удерживает мягко, но настойчиво, шальная улыбка играет на его губах.

– Я мог бы, – он наклоняется ниже, его челка щекочет Юри лоб, и можно разглядеть каждую ресничку, – я мог бы облизать тебя всего, вот так, – он игриво проводит кончиком языка по губам Юри, и тот задыхается. – Тебе бы понравилось?.. Если бы я сделал это здесь?..

Юри чувствует горячую влагу в яремной впадинке.

– Или… здесь?..

Виктор обводит кончиком языка ореол его соска, втягивает его в рот, Юри не сдерживает всхлипа, и дергается, выгибая спину. Виктор выдыхает, кусает губы в улыбке, любовно оглаживает его торс.

– Или… – его руки скользят ниже и ниже, останавливаясь только у кромки пижамных штанов Юри, танцуют там, чуть заползая под, – … там?..

Юри кусает свои пальцы, чтобы не застонать совсем уж громко, когда Виктор опускается к его животу и обдает его горячим дыханием прежде, чем оставить там обжигающий поцелуй.

– Ты бы хотел, чтобы я взял в рот твой член?

Слова обрушиваются на Юри волной обжигающей дрожи, но тон его голоса мягкий, повседневный, будто они обсуждают, куда пойти поужинать, а не то, о чем Юри не смел даже мечтать. Виктор смотрит на него снизу вверх, его рот приоткрыт в улыбке, и это, кажется, больше, чем Юри может вынести. Из горла вырывается полустон-полувсхлип.

Виктор продвигается ниже, почти упираясь подбородком в приличный бугор на пижамных штанах Юри, и тот не помнит, как дышать.

– В-Виктор, – выдавливает он из себя, хватая его за плечи, тянет наверх.

Виктор послушно поднимается и ложится на него всем телом, тяжелый, горячий, приятно до дрожи, Юри обнимает его, чтобы не дать двигаться, дышит лихорадочно.

– Виктор, – шепчет он, и, кажется, это единственное, что он способен сейчас произнести. – Виктор…

– Ю-ю-ю-ри, – тянет Виктор и смеется ему в губы. – Ты хотел меня до того, как мы встретились? Скажи мне.

– Нет, – выдыхает Юри.

– Нет? – обиженная нотка в голосе, маленькая морщинка меж бровей.

– Я имею ввиду… – Юри глубоко вздыхает и прижимает голову Виктора к своему плечу, и обнимает его крепче. – Конечно да, где-то в глубине души. Но когда я думал о тебе, я, кажется, никогда не смел доходить до чего-то романтического или сексуального. Я никогда не смел подумать, что _ты_ можешь… хотеть кого-то вроде _меня_. Я запрещал себе думать об этом, но иногда все равно думал, или мне это снилось.

– И что ты делал со мной в своих фантазиях? – в голосе Виктора улыбка.

– Любил тебя.

Виктор больше ничего не говорит, и Юри надеется, что он понял. Он не знал, как описать это огромное цветущее чувство в своей груди, но надеялся, что Виктор услышит его, почувствует через объятия и робкие поцелуи, через его восторженные взгляды, полные обожания и благодарности, через каждое прикосновение, каждое слово.

– Я хотел тебя, – помолчав, говорит Виктор, легонько поглаживая его руку. – Каждый раз, когда ты выходил на лед и танцевал для меня, я хотел тебя так сильно, что больно было смотреть.

Кажется, он тоже говорит о чем-то большем, Юри надеется, что это так. «Хочу» Виктора было не только физическим желанием, оно было выше, ярче, оно было чем-то вроде «хочу оставить тебя себе». Юри и сам ощущал это примерно так же.

Быть рядом с ним. Это все, чего он хотел. Просто быть рядом с ним, неважно, где, неважно в каком качестве.

Рядом.

– Я старался быть самой вкусной котлеткой для тебя.

Виктор фыркает ему в плечо и трясется от смеха.

– Ты всегда будешь самой вкусной котлеткой для меня.

Его голос мягкий, теплый, Юри целует его улыбку и сжимает его ладонь в своей – парные кольца поблескивают в полумраке, и внутри, как рассвет, разгорается то самое чувство, которое Юри еще год назад решил называть любовью.


End file.
